Getting You Home
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor. Honey, there sure ain't nothing like you loving me all night long. And all I can think about is getting you home...


Not much to say here. This is a very cutesy, very fluffy, no angst songfic to the song Getting You Home (The Little Black Dress song) by Chris Young. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope everyone will enjoy it and review.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot Stabler had to be the luckiest man alive.

He had a job that he loved, putting away the scum of the earth and making the world just a little safer every day. Some considered it grinding and soul destructing; he didn't. He loved it.

He had a nice house with the most beautiful children he had ever seen, and he was married to his best friend, his heart's desire. His life felt truly complete.

And after a month of planning, he was finally getting a night out with his beautiful, stubborn and amazing wife. Just hearing her laugh and seeing her smile reminded him that he led a charmed life, and suddenly he almost wished that they had stayed in for the night. He grinned at her.

She truly was the most beautiful woman he had seen (next to his daughters, but he didn't consider them beautiful in that way, of course. They were his babies.) and tonight, as was the case every morning when he woke up, he was reminded of why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He reached out and placed his rough hand over hers, then squeezed it gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his.

He groaned softly and cupped her cheek in his hand. She had the softest skin of any woman he had ever known, and probably of any woman alive. He pulled back slightly and touched his nose to hers, grinning.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed and looked away from him, shaking her head.

"Don't shake your head at me, Liv." He kissed her cheek with an unspoken and deep affection. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Olivia snorted. "I'm sure you tell every woman that."

He shook his head and scoffed. If only she knew just how beautiful he thought she was...

She finally rested her forehead against his and smiled, rubbing his arm. "This is a great restaurant," she observed, glancing at the soft candlelight that lit up the area.

"I knew you'd like it." He loved watching her getting dressed up, and he absolutely loved showing her off everywhere they went. She was a beautiful woman, and everyone knew that, except her. He brushed his lips against hers, then lightly rested his hand on the back of her neck. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too, El." Her dark eyes sparkled in the soft glow of the candle light, and it gave her entire person an ethereal glow that Elliot loved.

_Tuxedo waiters, black ties _

_White tablecloths and red wine _

_We've been planning this night _

_Looking forward to it for some time _

_Now, honey, I know you love getting dressed up _

_And you know I love showing you off _

_But watching your baby blue eyes _

_Dancing in the candlelight glow _

_All I can think about _

_Is getting you home_

He kissed her again, this time with more passion, as his hand slid over the soft material of her dress. How could any dress be so soft and enticing?

She looked great in any color, at any time of the year, but there was something about black that just made him want to fall to his knees. This particular dress always intensified that, and he had a feeling that she already knew. Any time she wore it, all he could think about was taking her to their bedroom and getting her out of it.

She squirmed beneath his touch. "El..." She inhaled sharply. "We're in public..."

He grinned, and under the table, he nudged her knee with his. "I know." How could he resist teasing her like this, when he knew exactly what kind of reaction he would receive?

"Then stop..." she practically begged as he looked at her with heated eyes.

"Why?"

She was suddenly unable to think of one logical reason why he should stop.

_Walking through the front door _

_Seeing your black dress hit the floor _

_Honey, there sure ain't nothing _

_Like you loving me all night long _

_And all I can think about _

_Is getting you home_

A waiter cleared his throat beside them, and they both jumped apart, blushing like two guilty teenagers instead of two seasoned detectives who were married. He offered them both menus, but Elliot politely declined.

"I already know what I want," he simply stated, locking eyes with his beautiful wife.

Olivia smirked and finally looked away, her cheeks suddenly flushed. How could he do this to her every time? How could any woman, including herself, have ever said no to him?

The waiter nodded. "I'll give you another minute," he said, indicating Olivia.

Elliot nodded appreciatively, and as the waiter walked away, he resumed brushing his leg against hers. "What's wrong, Liv?" he whispered, though he already had a pretty good idea of just what was on her mind.

She chewed on her lower lip, shaking her head. She'd had enough. They had been planning this night out for a while, and the kids were already with Alex and Munch... "Go pay the waiter, and let's get out of here."

He raised an eyebrow, not sure that he had heard her correctly. "Huh?"

Their eyes locked again, and he read the very clear desire in her dark brown orbs. She wanted him, and badly. He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it," she growled as her gaze shifted from longing to predatory.

He smirked and watched as she laid her hand over his. "Yes, Ma'am." He motioned the waiter over as Olivia started to draw hearts over the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be ordering tonight." He brought Olivia's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

The waiter nodded and took Olivia's menu.

Both Elliot and Olivia stood up, and she shifted anxiously as she waited for him to pay. He was wearing a dark blue suit that accentuated his eyes, and it was driving her wild. How they had managed to only be ten minutes late amazed her. She grinned as she thought of their pre dinner tryst.

He finally came back to her and slid an arm around her waist. Then he leaned down and nuzzled her perfumed neck. "Okay, Mrs. Stabler," he purred. "Where would you like to go now?" He knew exactly what she was going to say, though. Putting aside the matching wedding rings they wore, they had an unshakeable bond that at many times allowed them to communicate silently, and even read the other's mind. It was something that they had picked up after just a year or two of being partners, and it had only grown stronger over their decade long partnership that had evolved into marriage.

"Home," she purred back, running her hand over his chest. She had chosen not to wear heels tonight, and it was really paying off. In the sandals, she was a few inches shorter than him, and it gave her a delicate feeling. Not that she had ever been delicate, but occasionally she did enjoy feeling that way. But only with him. He made her feel safe, secure and protected, as though she could actually be delicate and he would keep her safe. Not that she would ever tell him that. They were equals, partners at work and in life.

He nodded, gently brushing a strand of chestnut hair out of her face. Then he rested a finger under her chin and gently applied pressure. Her head fell back, and he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

The things this man did to her... She finally pulled back and took his hand, her dark eyes glittering with excited challenge. "Let's go."

He swept his arm in an exaggerated gesture. "After you, madam."

She smirked and playfully shoved his arm, giggling as he wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the restaurant.

_I don't need this menu, no, I don't _

_I already know just what I want _

_Did I hear you right, did you tell me _

_Go pay the waiter, and let's leave?_

_Now, honey, I know by that look in your eyes _

_And your hand drawing hearts on mine _

_That our night out of the house _

_Ain't going to last too long _

_When all you can think about _

_Is getting me home_

The night air was cool, perfect for a nice walk. Olivia tucked herself into Elliot's side and sighed happily. What she had done to deserve him, she didn't know. But she didn't question it. He loved her, and he made that clear to her every morning when she awoke, and every night as he held her and she fell asleep.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress," he whispered. She had been driving him insane with it all night, and he was already planning how to pay her back for it.

A delighted shiver ran up and down her spine. "What makes you think you will?" she teased ruthlessly, gently poking his side with playful insistence.

He suddenly stopped, and just as she was about to ask if something was wrong, he brought his lips crashing against hers. She wasn't about to get away with teasing him like that, not without repercussions.

She groaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He knew that anytime he kissed her this way, he could make her forget her own damn name. The very first time he had, she hadn't been able to remember what she had eaten for breakfast that day... and she still couldn't remember! Her slender hands moved up and down his back, encouraging him to move closer to her.

He smirked and playfully nipped at her lower lip, then slowly pulled away so that he could look into her heated eyes. "What were you saying, Liv?" he asked innocently, pressing his forehead to hers.

Her tongue ran absently over her lower lip. "Let's... just go home," she finally managed.

_Yes_... He grabbed her hand. "Whatever you say." Grinning, he led her to their SUV.

_Walking through the front door _

_Seeing your black dress hit the floor _

_Honey, there sure ain't nothing _

_Like you loving me all night long _

_And all I can think about _

_Is getting you home_

After helping her into the SUV, he nearly ran to the driver's side and shoved the key into the ignition. She did things to him that no other woman had, and he had a feeling that no other woman would ever be able to do the same. And in all honesty, he didn't want any other woman to do those things to him. Olivia was the love of his life, and she was the only woman he ever wanted to be with.

Olivia glanced over at him, then reached out and rested her hand on his thigh. After over a decade of partnership, and after three years of marriage, he still did things to her that made her want to hit her knees and thank God every single time for bringing this man into her life and giving him to her.

After countless heartaches, failed relationships, and too many late night calls to count, they had finally found their way into each other's arms. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. The fact that they both felt the same way at the same time was nothing short of a miracle to her. And it was no surprise to anyone that less than a month later, they were married in a small ceremony with only his children and their coworkers to witness it.

It was simple, small, and them. They were happy to declare their love to each other in the simple surroundings, and sliding the ring on his hand was the happiest moment of her life. He was hers, and she was his. She turned her head and smiled at him. He was the love of her life, and the father of her two beautiful children.

He caught the look in her eyes, and he smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

After what felt like a short eternity, they finally arrived home, and Olivia was not surprised when Elliot jumped out of the SUV and jogged over to her side to open the door. She smiled and stepped out of the car, into his welcoming arms. "Home."

He nodded, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. He wanted her, and he was going to show her again just how crazy she made him.

They stumbled to the front door and into the house, breathless and unable to get enough of the other.

He reached behind her and slowly unzipped the dress, watching with fascination as it slid off of her and pooled on the carpet around her feet. "Beautiful..." He drew her into his arms and kissed her again.

She smiled at him. "You're not so bad looking yourself, Stabler."

He laughed heartily and guided her toward the bedroom. "Liv, I have a question for you." It was something that he had been wanting to ask her for a while now.

"Mm..." she purred as he kissed her neck. "What is that?"

"What do you think about having another baby...?"

That gave her pause. They already had two beautiful sons that she adored, and she was content with them. But maybe a daughter...

He saw the look in her eyes. "I want a little girl with you, Liv." He knew that she wanted a daughter, too. "I want a beautiful little girl with your eyes..." He kissed her forehead. "Your hair..." He kissed her nose. "Your nose..." His hand wandered over her spine. "Your smile..."

"Okay."

He was a little surprised. He thought that she might have needed more convincing, but he was delighted when he looked in her eyes and saw nothing but excitement. "Really?"

She nodded, pulling him into the bedroom. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as they stumbled toward the bed. "And we can get started right now..." She leaned up and kissed him, then fell with him into the bed.

He grinned and ran his hand over her belly. That was his Liv, always thinking ahead...

She grinned as she straddled his hips. "Let's go," she said with a challenging grin.

He reached out and grabbed her hips. "Just try to stop me," he growled, encouraging her to move.

Yes, he truly was blessed.

They both were.

_Walking through the front door _

_Seeing your black dress hit the floor _

_Honey, there sure ain't nothing _

_Like you loving me all night long _

_And all I can think about _

_All I can think about _

_All I can think about _

_Is getting you home_

The End.

A/N: See, cutesy? I think my next project will be a preemptive strike against next week's ep, Spooked. Here's hoping that Spooked is jam packed with fluffy, oozing EOness and Elliot jealousness. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
